


Pink and red

by LonelyWolf2003



Series: Idea Dump [1]
Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alive Asuma, Alive Thatch (One Piece), F/F, F/M, M/M, Marineford Arc, Multi, Naruto is Doflamingo, add tags later, but some are, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWolf2003/pseuds/LonelyWolf2003
Summary: I'm shit as summery but - Marineford war and Naruto. Just read the first chapter.Doflamingo was having a good day, no problem at all, then he helps straw hat and whitebeard because the marines are backstabbing bastards. He shows them what lies beyond east blue.OP Doflamingo/Naruto but not shown that much





	Pink and red

 

\- 3 pov -

Ace was slowly lead out with sea stone chains behind his back, his head was bowed forward to not let them see his eyes. As he was chained down on the wooden stand he couldn't help but let his eyes roam around and see all the marines that stood and watched over the see to kill all the pirates. Suddenly the alarms went as you could see the ships it was a whole fleet of them. The Marines waited and watched as they came closer and closer cannons were loaded and ready to shoot at the pirates below them.

Doflamingo watched as they came closer and closer his thoughts went to when he was younger and not that lie everybody had believed. It was true he was Corazon's brother but they didn't grow up together. He watched as bubbles came up at the dock in the front. His blood started pumping "I'm ready for war" He said and licked his lips slowly. As the bubbles got bigger and bigger until three ships of Withebead came up on the surface. All of the crew looked toward the execution stand and saw Ace there he couldn't look them in the eyes. "Ace" Marco slowly said. Whitebeard brought his hand out and then towards him and waited before brought them out again. The area around him started to crack as he used his devil fruit power Some seconds rose tsunami up around them and was just about to go down on the Marines before Aokiji shot out his devil fruit power. The huge waves stood still as they were frozen. Aokiji sen out three spears and was on their way towards whitebeard before he sent out another attack with the help of his devil fruit. Aokiji was now sent towards the water.

As he landed he froze the water so no ship could get closer or escape unless someone broke them free. Kizaru stood up from his chair and into the air and shot bullets made of golden light. Marco shoots into the air and transformed himself into a Phoneix. His eyes strayed towards Ace, handcuffed and defenseless. As he landed on the ground and turned half-human so the flamed could heal the small few wounds on his body.

Doflamingo turned his face away from the light a stupid mistake for most people but not him. He used his chakra to sense all around him and could see that a few pirates looked at him as he was an easy target 'They should know better' he thought bitterly. Jozu picks up a piece of ice and threw it at the last admiral that still sat in his chair. Akainu looked up as the ice block was heading towards him. He turned one of his arms into magma and then pierced it in the middle. As the iceblock exploded into small pieces of ice and water around them that later evaporated into mist. As he shot another attack that had several magma meteors raining down on the pirates that were on the icy ground. One of those meteors hit one of the three ships that belonged to Whitebeard. As whitebeard stopped the last meteor that was headed towards him, on the other side of the fight sat Doflamingo and watched as a giant came walking out of the mist. He saw underneath that Gekko Moriah had also seen him. Doflamingo kept watching the fight while sending out three strings in different directions. He got an angry tug on one that would have pulled him out of the chair if he hadn't made himself stick to it, the other string kept still and didn't move much, and the last one that couldn't stop tugging on it happily.

Boa Hancock could feel rage under her skin as marines and pirates kept looking at her as she was a prize. With rage under her skin, she took them out and could feel joy as few eyes watched her as a prize and could feel joy as she thought of Luffy getting free and getting back to her island with her. She couldn't help to look up when she heard Gekko and Kuma attack a person together and saw it was Oars Jr, as she turned away from the fight she could hear a scream from one of theirs.

"AH! DOFLAMINGO!" As Ace looked up again he saw that Oars had come close to him and had an arm reach up to just grab him, just as he looked into his eyes he saw as they turned dead. As he looked around more he could see strings that had gone through the giant. "OARS!" Ace screamed as his body fell down in pieces. All eyes watched as the giant turned in to small cubes. "Fufufufu" Doflamingo laughed as all eyes turned towards the sky as a ship fell through the sky. 'The perfect disguise' as he sneaked through the bodies towards Oars, he took out a scroll and sealed his body there and just as the last piece was in the scroll, it was then that the fight had begun as Whitebeard slammed his weapon down on the ground and made some people fall flat.

Marco in the air turned around as he saw a scroll shoot up in the sky just before bird in high-speed, shot towards it and caught it the last second. As he was about to follow the bird he could hear in the background as he turned around to see Luffy running towards Ace. As he turned back to human form did he hears something coming from a microphone but he couldn't identify from where.

A dark voice with an edge of insanity to it came through it. "Yo, Doflamingo som pussy bitches decided to destroy Dressrosa. It ain't no more, No survivors" it sounded strong in the beginning but in the end, it gave out. All eyes turned towards Doflamingo as he stilled. The island he had worked on for several years was gone just like that. As he turned around he looked around for a straw hat, as his eyes zeroed in on it. Seconds later he shot away and landed on marines head and put much force down so he could crush the bones and go to the next one. As he kept going the closer he came towards the young black haired pirate.

Marco and Whitebeard that stood on the ship watched as the warlord turned in to a killing machine. Marines were dropping faster and faster, nothing could stop them now. "Yo, Pops I was wondering something, Yoi" Marco said and Whitebeard hummed that made Marco continue " Why would the Marines take out Dressrosa when they know Doflamingo rule there? Especially when he helped them before?"

The only thing whitebeard could think of to that was "The Marines are more arrogant now, they don't know where the limit is" as Whitebeard said that they could hear a big sound as another person joined the fight. "DOFFY! How dare you leave me out of the fight!" said the same voice from the speakers. Now that everybody could see him they started to take in fact about him. Silver hair slicked back, a scythe with three red blood colored blades. He wore loose black pants and had a silver necklace around his neck with a star that had a circle around it. The man stood still for a second before shooting forward into the fight with his scythe swinging wild. The marines around the men went down.

Doflamingo took the opportunity to grab Luffy while Hidan kept the others busy.

As Luffy was running towards Ace while having the key in his pocket, Suddenly he was grabbed around his waist and lifted up in the air and under an arm. A yelp left his mouth as it happened and the person suddenly headed to Ace. He felt excited as he got closer and closer they got, as an afterthought about who picked him up. He looked up and saw Doflamingo with a creepy smile.

Doflamingo let Luffy go when they landed 100 ft (30 m) away from Ace. "Thank you, Dony!" Luffy said and turned and headed towards Ace while Doflamingo with a tick mark headed to another place.

Luffy was behind Ace trying to unlock the sea stone cuffs without touching them. Just seconds before Kizaru was about to cut the key with his power was Ace free. Flames went everywhere and attacked. Whitebeard and his sons gave a mighty roar when they saw free. As the pirates headed towards their ships was one stopped because of lava surrounding them. Akainu wasn't about to let a pirate escape if he could help it. To bad the pirate that was surrounded was Luffy. Ace watched from where he stood as Luffy evaded the attacks and running lava around him. Just seconds before a magma fist was about to enter his chest it was blocked with thing nearly invisible strings. "Now, now that isn't nice," Doflamingo said few feet away. Akainu gritted his teeth before pushing harder on the strings. Doflamingo just chuckled before jumping into the air and pulling Luffy towards him with the help of strings.

Luffy made a small Yelp as he was dragged forward. As Doflamingo had him under his arm again, he turned and headed toward whitebeard, they had lifted their anchor and was ready to leave and waited for Luffy, as Doflamingo jumped on board. Doflamingo sat down and rested his back against the mast while letting Luffy go. All pirates watched Doflamingo suspiciously but set sail and started moving away. Whitebeard sat on his throne and watched his sons and the two other pirates. Doflamingo had his back towards him but an ear was turned towards him to hear if he did something. Just as Marineford was out of sight all eyes turned on Doflamingo as he sat leaning on the mast, even the nurses that were running around and helping the injured ones. Luffy was the first to start talking "thank you for helping me save Ace, Donny!" He said happily and went for a hug. Ace had the feeling he would save his brother from the pink giant. "Fufufufu, No worries. I did it cause you remind me of myself when I was younger" Doflamingo said with a smile as he patted Luffy's head as he was a dog. As Doflamingo had petted Luffy's head and stopped Ace dragged Luffy to himself.

Whitebeard watched as his sons interacted with Luffy and Doflamingo. "Now, can you tell me what we shall do we you two?" Whitebeard said and started leaning forward just a bit. The pirates watched the two. Luffy was the first one to talk " You can let me get off at Amazon Lilly" And as the two last words left his mouth all eyes widened except Doflamingo who just let out his creepy laugh. Whitebeard looked at Luffy curiously but now looked Doflamingo "What about you?" he said

Doflamingo gave a grin towards Whitebeard that made Marco and the rest move a little bit closer. "Well Old man, that depends on you. Fufufufu" The crew looked at Pops and Dofalmingo, even Ace that had taken Luffy as soon Doflamingo let him go. All pirates stood close to Whitebeard except Doflamingo that still was leaning with his glasses glinting in the sun.

Whitebeard settled back in his chair but still kept his grip tight on his bisento. With his dark voice, he answered back "What is my choices then, boy?" When that meaning had left his lips a laugh was heard. It was bitter but still had the happy tone in it. "As you heard Dressrosa was attacked by the marines. I want revenge and I know a strong marine that was missing during the fight, so I want you and your crew to take out those marines that are strong enough to pose a challenge." Doflamingo said but still didn't turn around to look at them. Few from whitebeards crew was mad because they didn't like to take orders from no one except Pops and their brothers. Whitebeard still watched Doflamingo but relaxed into his chair. " And now why would we accept this? What do we get out of this?" Thatch said as he was leaning against the doorframe. Under the fight, he was laying in the infamy. Doflamingo answered slowly and his smile grew with every word "Well, What about fixing your Pop's sickness? or even better bring Oars back?"

The whole crew stopped breathing for a second and then Izou started walking towards Doflamingo. As he bent down to his level he looked at his sunglasses had hoped he met his eyes. Thatch wasn't far behind Izou but still not close enough to touch Doflamingo. " is it true? Everything you say" He asked as tears were slowly forming in his eyes. 

Doflamingo just answerd with a wider smile.


End file.
